A Fixed Date With Destiny
by FictionLoverMaralaide
Summary: You can never deny a date with destiny. Sooner or later a piece of your history will return to makes it's presence known, and help you get through the pain that you still experience. DracoxAstoria
1. A Quick Glimpse of Fate

_The darkness was taking over fast. I was lying flat on the ground next to a far away wall from where the main battle was taking place, I could feel the pain growing as blood was gushing out and I was loosing conscience fast._

_"Are you alright??" a panicked voice called out. It sounded distant so I doubted the question was for me, my thoughts got the best of me leaving my body numb: __**Why would anyone care about me? After all I'm cruel, evil, and horrible and no one cares about me; even my own father agreed with the painful yet absolute truth. The only people I cared about were gone, forvever! No one cares I'm just gonna die here with-**_

_"Draco!" the distant voice called me out of my thoughts, then a soft touch reeled me back to reality. The pain was even more excruciating than I remembered. My eyes fluttered open to a beautiful sight, a young girl that could have not been any older then 15 was staring straight into my eyes. She had pin- straight, jet black hair and smoldering oceanic blue eyes. Her beauty was purely amazing. Surely enough this could not be hell, or at least some one this beautiful could not belong to it. I must have been dreaming. She was like an angel that contrasted well with the murky depths of hell that were surrounding me. And she knew my name! Maybe I'm not that evil after all!_

_"Astoria! Get Malfoy out of here! Get him somewhere safe! Get someone to get those wounds fixed then come back; we need all the help we can get! HURRY!" A frantic voice got out, it sounded familiar- Harry Potter. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN MY DREAM TALKING TO MY ANGEL ASTORIA! Maybe I am off to hell, after all Potters appearing in my dreams what worse could there be- My angel snogging the devil? Then suddenly a small tugging at my stomach pulled my back to life leading me to scream and rant with pain, yes this was clarification, I was very much alive, yet dying at the same time. Bloody hell I wanted this to be done and over with someone kill me now!_

_"I'm so sorry! shhh!! Draco you don't want any attention attracted to us! DRACO! SHHH!" My distressed angel Astoria hissed out. But i couldn't help my self the pain was too much for me to bear. I let the pain take over me again and let out a cry of anguish. _

_"Draco! I'm bloody serious! Shut u-" I cut her off with yet another cry, I cursed my self silently for not obeying her, then very much my dislike a spell that was aimed for us hit us overhead destroying the wall, leading large amounts of sharp debris to crumble down at me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain that was due to strike but nothing came, then suddenly I heard a slight whimper, quite curses, uneven quite cries and heavy breathing that was coming just inches away ear. I opened my eyes taking the risk and saw Astoria just inches away from my face; she was on top of me protecting me from the falling debris. Her whole body was shielding my mangled one. _

_"Damnit Draco, you bloody owe me for this." She hissed in my ear. The next thing I new I felt the familiar yet strange tugging sensation of apperation overwhelming me and then I realised was that the once uncomfortable hard ground I' had been lying on was replaced by a soft bed. Astoria got off me with tears flowing from her eyes silently, her walking was uneven and curse words flew out of her mouth at a hundred miles per hour. My eyes wandered around my surroundings as I soon realised I was no longer in Malfoy Manner. My thoughts were once again cut short as a cry came from off to the side of the room and there I saw Astoria fall to the ground, blood oozing from her back._

_"Shit! Astoria! Don't-" a voice called out._

_"Imendo" was the last thing I heard until darkness finally consumed me._


	2. A Little Bit of History

Ok, first of all I'd like to say that I'm horrible at uploading but I want to thank you guys for the comments and the subscribers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters, except the ones I may add in this plot

* * *

_The pain was overtaking me drastically but I couldn't just leave Draco alone, I needed to get help then I could rest. But before I knew what was happening, the very familiar face of Blaise Zabini was in front of me, but slowly was getting further away followed by his always-reassuring voice. The last thing I had heard was a blood- curdling scream, and then everything had gone black._

"Shit!" I woke up with a start. I had been having that same nightmare over and over again for the past few weeks and it was starting to bother me.

It was the night of the battle where Draco Malfoy had seriously hurt himself and Harry had asked me to help him. That was the last night I had ever fought during the war, because that was the night I had ended up getting a gash on my back from the falling debris that I had prevented falling on a mangled Malfoy. I had just managed to get enough strength to apparate with Malfoy and bring him to safety, before I passed out.

The next thing I knew I was in Saint Mungo's screaming out in pain and struggling to breath. Turns out that the gash on my back had been several **gashes** that were deep and forcefully cutting into my back, leading to more bleeding and therefore making my breathing ragged. The wounds had left several scars on my back that would forever mark my involvement in the war.

I sighed at the memory. That night had also been the last night I had ever seen Draco Malfoy. The last I had heard of him was that he had been able to escape time from Azkaban, and recently was somehow able to build his family name up into the Wizarding Community once again.

I had seen Blaise shortly after being put into St. Mungos but our contact was limited until recently. He had started dating my sister Daphne lately and unfourtunately the two had been sickly inseparable, however I was happy for the two, because not many pureblood couples could find happiness after the war, unless they had worked hard to regain their name. Luckily for my family, and the Zabini family as well, we were working our way up again.

We were no longer getting dirty looks from the society and we were starting to be respected once again. Well, at least as a family we were… however family issues were ever present.

"Stori? You ok?" My sister popped her head in. I had been staying with my sister since I graduated from Hogwarts. Ever since the end of the Wizarding War, my parents had decided limited contact with me was best, due to my choice of which side to support during the war. They had believed if I must join the war, I must follow the Dark Lord. However, I strongly believed that the Dark Lord was some pain in the ass that was too stupid to actually see his beliefs were faulty and that he'd end up losing in the end anyways. So I chose to fight with Harry Potter and his side, much to my parent's disgust and disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just a bad dream…" I sighed.

"Stor, you know I'm getting worried… Now that you're reliving your past through your dreams again, I only fear that they're going to get worse… We know the pattern from the last time, and there were worse things that happened to you during the war besides seeing a mangled Malfoy and saving him." She said, and she was right. It had been 4 years since the war had ended and I couldn't help but think I wasn't completely over it just yet.

After the war had ended I had suffered from a severe emotional breakdown. Dark memories would cloud my thoughts and haunt me through my dreams. I would wake up crying and screaming only to realise that it was not real. I had almost gone mad, until my sister insisted that continuing on with school in my condition would not be healthy, and that I should start therapy in Saint Mungos if I were to continue school, to which I obliged and slowly became better.

"Yeah, I know… I'll start some calming exercises, maybe that will help. I can always talk to Mindy and ask her for some potion to calm me down before I go to sleep." I muttered. Mindy was a friend from my year at Hogwarts, who helped nurse the patients back to health during the war. Saint Mungos was so impressed with her work they asked her to take a job in the hospital.

"Good, now get dressed. I'm taking you out!" Daphne said impatiently.

"What?"

"Don't ask questions, get dressed!"

"But I-"

"Now!"

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, Daphne threw a random pair of jeans and an Oxford button down with a random pair of boots.

"Now!"

_Oh Merlin, today should be a long day….._

_

* * *

_Ok, I'm not too please with that chapter, but its just a bit of Astoria history there, I promise you it will get better. :)

Read and Review :) thank you x


End file.
